1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench. In particular, the present invention relates to an adjustable wrench allowing free rotation in a direction opposite to the ratcheting direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,064 to Chang issued on May 16, 1995 discloses an adjustable wrench. As illustrated in FIG. 1 of the drawings (corresponding to FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,064), the adjustable wrench 100 includes a head 101 having a fitting hole 102 and a groove 103, wherein the fitting hole 102 includes two fixed clamping faces 104 and 105. A rotation knob 106 is mounted in the groove 103, and an adjusting bolt 107 is extended through the rotation knob 106 with an end of the adjusting bolt 107 extending into the fitting hole 102. The end of the adjusting bolt 107 includes a movable surface 108 that is moved along an axis of the adjusting bolt 107 when the rotation knob 106 is turned. Thus, when clamping a fastener 109 in the fitting hole 102, two sides 109a and 109b of the fastener 109 press against the fixed clamping faces 104 and 105, and another side 109c of the fastener 109 after adjustment of the position of the movable surface 108 of the adjusting bolt 107 as a result of rotation of the rotation knob 106. Thus, the adjustable wrench 100 can be turned in either direction. However, when used in a limited space, the adjustable wrench 100 must be disengaged from the fastener 109 and then moved in a reverse direction before it is reengaged with the fastener 109.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,764 to Flower issued on Aug. 13, 1943 discloses an adjustable box wrench of a similar structure. As illustrated in FIG. 2 of the drawings (corresponding to FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,376,764), the adjustable box wrench 200 includes a head 201 having a clamping space 202 and a transverse opening 203 in which a knurled nut 205 is mounted. A screw 206 is extended through the knurled nut 205, and a jaw 207 is securely attached to an end of the screw 206 and movable in the clamping space 202 when the knurled nut 205 is turned. The clamping space 202 includes plural clamping faces 204 and 208 for engaging with sides of a fastener. However, the same drawback exists in this adjustable box wrench. Namely, when used in a limited space, the adjustable box wrench 200 must be disengaged from the fastener and then moved in a reverse direction before it is reengaged with the fastener.
An object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable wrench allowing free rotation in a direction opposite to the ratcheting direction.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention, an adjustable wrench comprises:
a handle;
a head extending from the handle and including a clamping space having a first end and a second end;
a jaw mounted in the clamping space and movable between the first end and the second end of the clamping space, the jaw including a first end and a second end;
an adjusting means mounted to the head and operably connected to the second end of the jaw, the jaw being moved relative to the first end of the clamping space upon operation of the adjusting means;
a clamping member mounted to the first end of the jaw and including a first end and a second end; and
an elastic element for biasing the first end of the clamping member into the clamping space so as to press against a fastener in the clamping space;
the adjustable wrench driving the fastener when the adjustable wrench is turned in a first direction;
the adjustable wrench being turned freely without driving the fastener when the adjustable wrench is turned in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention, an adjustable wrench comprises:
a handle;
a head extending from the handle and including a clamping space having a first end and a second end;
a jaw mounted in the clamping space and movable between the first end and the second end of the clamping space;
an adjusting means mounted to the head and operably connected to the second end of the jaw, the jaw being moved relative to the first end of the clamping space upon operation of the adjusting means;
a clamping member mounted to the first end of the head and including an end extending into the clamping space; and
an elastic element for biasing the end of the clamping member into the clamping space so as to press against a fastener in the clamping space;
the adjustable wrench driving the fastener when the adjustable wrench is turned in a first direction;
the adjustable wrench being turned freely without driving the fastener when the adjustable wrench is turned in a second direction opposite to the first direction.
In accordance with a third aspect of the invention, an adjustable wrench comprises:
a handle;
a head extending from the handle and including a clamping space having a first end and a second end;
a jaw mounted in the clamping space and movable between the first end and the second end of the clamping space, the jaw including a first end and a second end;
an adjusting means mounted to the head and operably connected to the second end of the jaw, the jaw being moved relative to the first end of the clamping space upon operation of the adjusting means;
a first clamping member mounted to the first end of the jaw and including a first end and a second end;
a first elastic element for biasing the first end of the clamping member into the clamping space so as to press against a fastener in the clamping space;
a second clamping member mounted to the first end of the head and including an end extending into the clamping space; and
a second elastic element for biasing the end of the second clamping member into the clamping space so as to press against the fastener in the clamping space;
the adjustable wrench driving the fastener when the adjustable wrench is turned in a first direction;
the adjustable wrench being turned freely without driving the fastener when the adjustable wrench is turned in a second direction opposite to the first direction.